Hikari Angel 1: New Faces and New Troubles
by Daisuke's Shadow
Summary: There is a new studant at Azumano High School. Asw Daisuke trys to make friends with him, Dark senses a strange presence around him. But there is no time to worry about this because he has to steal something. He'll soon find out however, he won't be the o
1. The New Student

Toji: Hiya everybody, my name is Toji Tetsuki. I am new to fanfiction, (or at least writing them), and this is my first fanfiction. Let me just explain what I'll be doing on fanfiction. My fanfics are like episodes to an Anime. You'll have to read all my fanfictions in order to get the full affect. This series will be called Hikari Angel. Now don't think that just because the fanfic's titled Hikari Angel, that it won't be about DNAngel. It will be just with a few extra characters. Also, Daisuke and the rest of the cast are now freshman in high school. Now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Daisuke's Shadow does not own DNAngel, but he sure wishes he did.

Daisuke's POV

Beep, Beep, Beep. That annoying alarm clock was sounding again, signaling me to wake up. I turned the other way. I had a hard night's work yesterday all for a stupid painting. Krad had me going till midnight. Dark was annoyed too, but in a different way then I was. Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Ooh, Daisuke." Dark shouted, "If you don't turn that shit off right now, I gonna beat the hell out of you!"

"Alright, I will," I said, " and stop cursing, you know I hate it when you curse. It's like I have an older brother who doesn't car about me."

"Whatever," Dark mumbled, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," I responded.

"Daisuke, I can feel your emotions, I know when you are hurt," Dark told me, "now tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's just," I started to say, "I'm tired of all the fighting, all the stealing all the fighting. We cause more harm than good. I just wish it would stop."

"But Daisuke this is your Destiny," Dark said.

"I know it is," I responded, "and I have to fulfill it."

I got out of bed, got dressed in my high school uniform, and went downstairs for a bite to eat. When I got to the kitchen, I saw my mother writhing something down on a small sheet of paper.

"Hey mom," I said, "watcha doin?"

"Well," my mom began to say, "I woke up late this morning so I'm writing Dark's not for the museum now.

"Oh right, that," I said. Come to think of it, I never saw my mother write Dark's calligraphy for the notes. All the notes I write take about a good thirty minutes, but my mom finished it in two. It almost makes you wonder how much free time my mom has. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to stop and think about that. I had to get to school. It was Riku's birthday and I was ready to give her a special gift.

"Well mom, I'm off," I said while grabbing a bagel.

"Alright dear," mom said, "and remember to come home early today. You're stealing the very valuable 'Hikari Feather Bow' today."

"Okay mom," I frowned. And with that, I was off to school. On my way there I began eating my bagel. Then I noticed, it was too quiet. Dark and I usually conversate while walking to school.

"Hey Dark," I asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm fine. I'm just …thinking."

"Thinking," I asked, "about what?"

"The 'Hikari Feather Bow'," he responded. "The name sounds so familiar, I feel like I'm a part of it." just then, Dark began acting weird. I thought he might of felt something that I didn't as he asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Huh, what," I said, "what do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't feel that?" Dark asked.

"No," I responded. Dark hesitated for a moment, and then settled down. I wonder what it was that worried him. I took a look around to see if I could get a clue, but I had no such luck. I sighed and continued on my way to school.

At School

"There, now your hair is just like mine, only shorter," I heard Naoki say as I entered my class room. It seems that everyone, except Satoshi, has huddled up in one corner to admire Riku. When I saw her, I immediately started blushing. She wore a pink Kimono like dress, only the dress flared out when ever she moved and stopped right above her knees. The sleeves were very short, not very far from her shoulders. The dress was imprinted with a red dragon and sakura petals. Her hair was no different, except with a braid on each side of her cheek.

"Thank you Naoki," Riku said, " I appreciate it. So, does anyone else have a present for me?"

"I do!" I shouted.

"Daisuke!" Riku shouted ecstatically, "I'm so glad you're here."

"You are," I said while blushing, "gee thanks. Uh, I like your dress."

"Thank you," Riku said, "since it's my birthday, I decided to war this in stead of my school uniform. So what did you get me?"

"Oh, nothing special," I said. "Here you go." I gave Riku a small box, and when she opened it, her face dropped as her eyes began to glitter. Everyone walked up to see what it was. It was a 25kt gold heart-shaped locket. The message "to the one I lobe. -Daisuke Niwa," was imprinted on it. And inside the locket was a picture of Riku and Daisuke.

"Oh, Daisuke." Riku whispered in shock.

"How much money did you spend on that Daisuke?" Risa asked, also in shock.

"That doesn't matter," I said, "Happy that Dark wasn't butting in, "what does matter is that…I…uh…well…you see…I love you…and…I want you to be mine."

"Oh Daisuke," Riku said, "thank you for the gift. I will be yours because…I…love…yo-"

But before Riku could finish her sentence, Ms. Yukiru came in saying, "Okay everybody, take your seats. We have a lot of work to do today." Once everyone sat down, Ms. Yukiru continued on. "Okay class, now today we have a new student. So say hello to, Toji Tetsuki."

When Toji walked in, all the girls started blushing. He wasn't in his school uniform, probably because they couldn't get him one yet. He had silky blue hair. He wore a light blue vest with a dress-shirt underneath, and blue faded jeans.

"Good morning class," Toji said, "my name is Toji Tetsuki. I am from Tokyo, my favorite subject is math, and my hobbies are sketching and drawing."

"That's great Toji," Ms. Yukiru said. "Now you may sit in the seat behind Daisuke." Then Toji walked over and sat behind me. I wonder how he knew to sit behind me if he didn't know my name. Oh well. I immediately tried to make friends with Toji.

"Hello Toji," I said, "I'm Daisuke." I put out my hand.

"I know you are," Toji said. We shook hands as Toji asked, "How are you?"

"I'm great," I said remembering what Riku had almost said. "You said that you like sketching and drawing. Do you have any with you?"

"Of course," Toji answered. "Would you like to see them?"

"Sure," I said. Toji then took out some papers and gave it to me.

"My sketches are more valuable to me so I leave them at home," Toji told me, "but these are my Anime pictures. There's this one, and there's this one, this one's my favorite, and this is a created character."

"Wow, these are awesome," I said, "can you teach me how to draw?"

"Sure," Toji responded, "I can teach you after school."

"That would be great," I said. I continued looking at Toji's drawings when all of a sudden, Dark started yelling at me.

"Daisuke," Dark shouted, "how can you make friends with him? Can't you sense that strange aura around him?"

"What aura?" I asked.

"You mean you can't sense it?" Dark shouted, "Even Satoshi senses the aura!"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He's been staring at Toji ever since he walked in," Dark said. "Just promise me you'll be careful around Toji."

"Whatever," I said. I continued looking at Toji's pictures. I couldn't wait 'till after school. I'll finally learn how to draw.

End POV

Toji: So, how do you like it. I know it's a little weird, but it will get interesting in chapter three and four. Yes, I did put myself in the fanfic, but that's what I like to do. By the way, in some chapters, I might use Japanese words. After the chapter I'll have a vocabulary list saying what they mean. Well that's all I got for now. Review please, and please no flames. Sayonara.

**Vocabulary**

Sayonara-Good bye.


	2. Good Times with Friends

Toji: Hiya everybody, it's me again. I'm glad that I got at least three reviews. Yea for all of you that reviewed. I read some of the reviews, and I noticed two things. Daisuke already knows how to draw, and I forgot that Riku and Risa are twins so they have the same birthday. Oh well, I'm very clever so I'll fix both in this chapter. Also, I didn't think about the teacher's full name, so Ms. Yukiru's last name probably isn't

Sugisaki, gomen. Oh sorry, someone reviewed me asking that. I'm glad that you all like my fanfic so far. And I'm sorry for the late update. Well enough talking, let's get on with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: Daisuke's Shadow does not own DNAngel. Why does life have to be so cruel?

Daisuke's POV

RIIINNNNGGGGG. Everyone stormed out of their classrooms and headed straight for their lockers. When I got to mine, I noticed that Toji's locker was four lockers to the right mine. I thought that someone had already occupied that locker. Looks like I was wrong, how annoying. I started packing my books in my book bag when Toji walked up to me.

"Hey Daisuke," Toji said, "are we going to your house so I can teach you how to draw?"

"Actually," I responded, "Riku, Risa, and I are going out to celebrate Riku's birthday. You can come if you would like."

"That would be great," Toji said. "Let me just call my mother to tell her where I'll be." When he was done, we walked over to Riku's locker. She was eager to leave and go celebrate just as much the rest of us were.

"C'mon you guys," Riku said, "Let's go and celebrate!"

"Yeah let's get out there and celebrate Riku's birthday!" Takeshi shouted.

"Takeshi?" I questioned, "You're not coming with us."

"Yes I am," Takeshi said, "Riku is my friend too and I want to make sure she is happy."

"You're up to something," I said.

"I would like to accompany you as well," Satoshi said.

"What!" Risa yelled "This is a hang out not a field trip!"

"That's okay he can come," Riku said, "as long as he pays for everything."

"Since it's your birthday, I would be happy to pay," Satoshi said.

"Then it's settled," Takeshi said, "we will all go on Riku's and Daisuke's dat-, I mean birthday celebration."

"What did you say Takeshi?" I shouted.

"Oh nothing," Takeshi lied.

We exited the school and started walking. Takeshi was telling corny jokes to try to impress everyone. It wasn't working. We threatened to choke him if he continued, so he stopped. Then I asked Riku a question.

"So where are we walking to?" I asked.

"Well out of all the things I would love to do," Riku responded, "I would most love to have some ice cream at the Ice Cream Shop."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Risa said, "We haven't gone there in a long time."

"So how far away is the Ice Cream Shop," Toji asked.

"I believe the Ice Cream Shop that Riku is talking about is right around the corner."

"Yep, that's the one," Riku smiled.

When we turned the corner, we went inside the Ice Cream Shop and sat down. The waiter came and gave us out menus. Then minutes later we all ordered. Takeshi had a double-fudge sundae. Riku and Risa both had a banana split with peach ice cream. I had a banana split with banana ice cream. Toji had a pop sundae with banana and coconut ice cream. Satoshi also had a pop sundae, but with coffee ice cream. Then the waiter took our menus away and we began to talk.

"So Riku, Risa," I said, "since you're twins, shouldn't you have the same birthday. You told me you were born five minutes before each other."

"And we were," Riku said, "but I was born at 11:58 pm on the day of today and Risa was born on 12:03 am on the day of tomorrow."

"So you will be celebrating my birthday tomorrow," Risa said.

"Wow, that's really interesting," I said.

"Speaking of interesting," Risa said, "I think you're a really interesting guy, Toji, would you like to be mine?"

"Sorry Risa," Toji said, "but I already have my sites on someone."

"Oh," Risa pouted, "well okay then."

"How dare she!" Dark shouted in my mind "How could she want him when she can have me! What does he got that I don't got?"

"I think the better question is what do you have that he doesn't have and what you have is a really big ego," I told Dark.

"Yeah, but that's what attracts all the ladies," Dark said egotistically.

"You are such a womanizer," I said.

"So Toji," Satoshi said, "Where do you come from?" I started to wonder why he had asked that question, it's not like he can't just search that up on his laptop. What was he up to?

"I come from Tokyo," Toji answered.

"Why do you come here? Do you live alone?" Satoshi said.

"Yes, I do live alone, and the reason I came hear is because it's quieter here," Toji said.

"Well recently, there's been a lot of noise around here. The talk of the town is about the phantom thief Dark," Satoshi said, "You chose a bad time to move."

"Or maybe," Toji suggested, "maybe this is what I planned."

"You are one interesting person," Satoshi said, "I can't wait to hunt you." Everyone except Toji and Satoshi sweat dropped.

"So you are the one," Toji responded, but before he could go on, our orders had come in. We all started digging in, each of us loving what we had ordered. One spoon-full after another, we just kept on eating until we had nothing more to eat. Then, like he promised, Satoshi paid the bill and we all exited the shop.

"Aww, now that was some good ice cream," Takeshi said.

"No kiddin," I said. "So what do you want to do now Riku?"

"Now I want to go shopping for clothes," Riku said, "but I don't need any boys to help me out with that, so you may all go home now."

"Oh, well okay then," I frowned.

"Aw Daisuke, I know you wanted to spend the day with me, I'm sorry. I'm sure that if I didn't make Satoshi pay the bill that you would of. You're such a gentleman. Thanks for the locket and the wonderful day," Riku said. Then, with out hesitation or any thought what so ever, I leaned forward and kissed Riku on the lips.

"Ah, good-bye, Riku," I said. Then I grabbed Toji's hand and started running home.

At my house

"Hey mom, I'm home, and I brought a friend over," I shouted as Toji and I walked inside.

"What," mom said confused, "but what about-"

"Don't worry I didn't forget about my duty," I said while cutting her off. Then Toji and I went upstairs to my room. When we were in my room, Toji gasped at the amazing paintings I had on my wall.

"Did you paint all these?" Toji asked."

"Oh yeah," I said. "I'm really good and painting scenery, it's my specialty."

"Then what do you need me for, you're already a great artist," Toji said.

"Oh, I know," I said, "but I want you to teach me how to draw Anime."

"Oh," Toji said, "then get out some paper and pencils, Daisuke, 'cause this is no joke and it can't be taught in just an hour."

"Then why don't you come in every day until I get better at it," I offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Toji said. And with that, we started drawing.

End POV

Toji: So how do you like it so far? Yes, I am one for the "Daisuke & Riku" pairing. Sorry if started things to quickly for them though. I just wanted to get that part straight. They are lovers. Yea Yea Daisuke Daisuke, Yea Yea Riku Riku. So then, please review, and please, no flames.

Vocabulary 

Gomen-sorry


	3. The Hikari Angel

Toji: I'm back people. You know, I am amazed on how many reviews I got. I really wasn't expecting any. And what surprised me the most is that most people who reviewed really liked my story so far, but nothing really happened so far. In this chapter however, a plot actually develops, so I'll need all my fans and everyone else to review me and tell me what you think. Well, I'm done talking. Let's do the disclaimer and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Daisuke's Shadow does not own DNAngel, but if you think he should, then review us telling us so.

Daisuke's POV

"Yeah, it's finished," I shouted, "How does it look wiz? It's my first Anime character without the aid of Toji." Wiz took a five second stare at it and then left the room.

"Hey, it's not that bad," I said. I looked at my picture; it was pretty hard to look at. Hopefully I'll get better at it as I progress. Hopefully anyway. I looked at the time. It was a quarter to nine. I had to get ready and steal that Hikari Feather Bow.

"Awe yeah," Dark shouted in my mind, "It's almost time to steal that Bow. You ready for it Daisuke."

"Sure, why not," I said while changing my outfit.

"You don't seem up to it," Dark told me, "you still worried about that destiny thing?"

"Hey, if it's my destiny, then it's my destiny," I responded, "I'll just have to fulfill it."

"All right, then let's go," Dark said.

"Sure thing," I said. I went on downstairs; there I met up with my mom, who was holding a paper in her hand.

"Hey Daisuke, want to learn about the history of the Hikari Feather Bow," Mom said.

"No thanks," I said, "I'll probably just learn about it at the museum."

"Oh, all right then," Mom said, "have fun.

"Whatever," I said, "C'mon Wiz, let's go." Wiz then jumped into my pocket (I never really use Wiz all too often; I just have him in case of emergency.) Then I started thinking of Riku, and with that I transformed into Dark.

End POV

Dark's POV

"See ya later, Emiko," I said, "I won't be long." I walked out the window and flew away.

At the Museum

I looked down at all the policeman down on the museum street.

"Why do they always try to catch me, when they know they never will," I said, "When will they ever learn."

"You know what they say," Daisuke said, "All good things must come to an end."

"Not this good thing," I said, "This good thing never ends"

"You are so conceited," Daisuke said.

"Of course," I said. "Now let's go and get that Bow"

I swooped down to the police, trying to be noticed. Didn't take them to long for them to see me.

"It's him, it's the Phantom Thief Dark," The head chief shouted. "Don't let him escape."

"Don't worry, he won't," Satoshi said assuring the head chief.

"Yeah, don't worry," I said sarcastically, "You'll get me this time." Then I rushed into the museum. A bunch of policeman was following me, but none were as fast as I was. I kept on flying forward, dodging any and all obstacles that occurred. But as I did, I noticed that I was lost.

"Damn it," I said, "Where am I,"

"What," Daisuke asked sarcastically, "The legendary Phantom Thief Dark, mastery of thievery, god of illusions, and a total womanizer, but you don't know your way around the very museum you've been stealing from for centuries?"

"Oh, shut it Daisuke," I said, "It's been a while, thanks to your mother being a girl. Besides, I think it's just around that corner." We turned the corner, and we saw a door. I opened the door and went inside. I was right, about twenty feet ahead of me was a Hikari Feather Bow encased in a glass.

"Hey Wiz, think you can turn into an infra-read scanner?" I asked.

"Kyuu," Wiz said. He turned into the scanner.

"Thanks Wiz," I said. I put the scanner up to my eye. I didn't find anything. "That's weird."

"What is it, Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"There is no infra-red beams here," I said, "Should I proceed on,"

"I guess," Daisuke said.

"Okay," I said. I walked up to the Hikari Feather bow. I picked-up the glass case and placed it on the floor.

"It's ours," I said. I reach for the bow, but then felt a sudden pain as someone kicked me on my wrist. I back flipped backwards and took a look at my opponent. "No way" I said.

"Surprised to see me here of all places," Toji said while grabbing the Hikari Feather Bow.

"Toji," Daisuke gasped in my mind, "What is he doing here."

"Hey, put that bow down," I said completely ignoring Daisuke, "that's item you hold there is mine."

"No it's not," Toji said, "It rightfully belongs to me." Then, Toji kneeled down and held the bow in his hands as if he was praying. All of a sudden, a bright light surrounded him and he transformed. He looked almost like an angel, wearing nothing but white and light-blue clothes with blinding white-feathered wings.

"What are you?" I asked, astounded at what had just happened.

"I am the Hikari Angel," Toji said, "I try to stop evil demons and other wrongdoers like yourself from succeeding in their plans. Or I can try to change their view of things and only have them work for the forces of good."

"What are you, some kind of superhero?" Dark asked sarcastically.

"To a child, maybe," Toji responded, "but in actuality, I'm just an angel carrying out God's will."

"Huh, you think I'm gonna believe that load of junk?" Dark asked.

"You may believe what ever you want," Toji said, "I'm just here to try to change your beliefs. Dark, think about it, do you really want to-"

Toji got cut off from his sentence as someone burst through the ceiling. There was dust everywhere. Toji and I started coughing while trying to swish the dust away. I looked up and saw one hell of a sexy babe. But there was something strange about her. She had red skin and had black wings that didn't look very supportive.

"Alright now hand over the Hikari Feather Bow," She said.

"Is this one of evil demons you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, she's my arch enemy," Toji said, "and her name's Narumi."

Narumi took a look at Toji and said, "So you've already taken hold of the Hikari Feather Bow, and I see that you have already transformed into the Hikari Angel. Well that's just swell, this'll just make things more fun." Narumi then looked at me and said, "And you brought friends, cute ones too. Well then, after I finish you two off, I'll take the Hikari Feather Bow and take over the world."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shouted, "but the Hikari Feather Bow is mine." I then flew towards her, fist in hand, ready to attack. I swung my arm, but Narumi took out a whip and swung it at me. It wrapped around my arm and she flipped me around.

"What's wrong with you," Narumi said, "attacking a lady like that, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"The only thing he should be ashamed of," Toji said, "is the fact that he still thinks he's going to get away with stealing the Hikari Feather Bow."

"Ah, sweet Toji," Narumi said, "I've corrupted all Hikari Angels other than you. You're so persistent. Why won't you join me?"

"Because I fight for what's right," Toji said. Then, all of a sudden, Toji pulled an arrow made of light from thin air and shot it with the bow at Narumi. Narumi flew up and swung her whip to block the bow. "You haven't changed one bit," Toji said.

"Neither have you," Narumi said. Then she swung her whip and wrapped it around Toji's waist and threw him to a wall. Toji got hit hard. "You're still just a useless boy trying to fit in."

I couldn't take it anymore. Her sassy attitude was getting on my nerves. I created an energy ball of darkness between my hands and aimed for her behind her back. I released a got a direct hit.

"AHHH," Narumi screamed as she fell down. Toji then took another arrow and shot it at her but she once again blocked it with her whip. "Alright," she said, "I'll you alone for now, but I will come again and I will get that accursed bow." Then she flew out of the museum.

"Now that she's gone, I'll be taking that Hiker Feather Bow," I said.

"Dark, didn't you see what just happened?" Toji asked. "That wasn't an act, I wasn't joking around, I could really use your help on this mission of mine."

"And my answer is no," I said.

"Don't you want to change your destiny?" Toji asked.

"No," I said, "I wan to-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Toji yelled, "I was talking to Daisuke!"

"What?" Daisuke said in my mind, "he's talking to me?"

"I know you can hear me Daisuke," Toji said, "and I know you don't like the destiny you obtain now. But you don't have to fulfill that destiny."

"Yes he does," I said. "It's his destiny!"

"Only he may choose his destiny," Toji said, "So what will it be Daisuke, will you help me?"

"I…I…" Daisuke hesitated to say.

"Daisuke," I said, "as much as I hate the idea of loosing this destiny, Toji is right. You have to choose your own destiny."

"Then I choose to help Toji," Daisuke said.

"And I'll be there fighting with you," I said. Then I Transformed into Daisuke.

"I'll help you," Daisuke told Toji, "what do I have to do?"

"First we have to get out of here," Toji said. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Toji," Daisuke said, "Narumi mentioned there being more than one Hikari Angel, is that true."

"Yes," Toji said, "they all have fallen. In fact, one of them you know quite well."

"Really," Daisuke said, "who is he?"

"His name," Toji began, "is-" Then someone else burst a hole in the wall. Dust once again flew all over the place. Then I heard a voice.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" he said.

"Krad," Toji said.

End POV

Toji: Well, how do you like it? The plot now shows in the story, yea. This chapter is longer than the other too also, so I proud about that. It takes up six pages on Microsoft Word. Well, please review. And remember to really tell me what you think.

Vocabulary 

Hikari-Light


	4. The Mission

Toji: Hiya everybody, I'm back. Thank you everybody for your reviews, I've noticed though that some people got confused. Hopefully I can be able to clear that up. I'm sorry this is really late. I had writer's bloc. By the way, does anyone know if and how Risa confessed her love to Daisuke. I'll need that for my fifth fan fiction (it's sad that I have most of my fan fictions planned out). Oh no, did I just spoil the ending, nooooooooooo, oh well; I'll just change it and make it better. Well, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Daisuke's Shadow does not own DNAngel; he should go to war and get the contract.

Daisuke's POV

Oh no, Krad is here, Toji doesn't no what he's up against. I have to take him out before Toji gets hurt.

"Toji," I called out, "that's MY arch enemy, Krad. He's really tough, you don't know what your up against."

"I beg to differ," Krad said, "I think Toji knows me quite well."

Toji took a step back and said, "You see, Daisuke, Krad is one of those people on the 'Fallen Hikari Angels' list."

I gasped. Krad, a Hikari Angel, but based on Toji's personality, Krad doesn't seem to have what it takes. "What do you mean he was a Hikari Angel?" I asked.

"He was the Hikari Angel before me." Toji answered. "That was when they chose the Hikari Angel based on power. Now they base it on personality, good of the heart, and smarts. He's fallen because he was seduced into fighting with the Demon's." Toji turned to Krad. "You poor being, you're a perfect example of how man can be tricked."

"So what, the Hikari Angels have to punch to what they do," Krad said. Then he snickered. "Soon, though, it won't matter. The demon clan will take over the world, and the Hikari Angel's will be no more."

Toji raised his Hikari Feather Bow, smiled, and said, "This is what you came for, isn't it? Well your not going to get it with out a fight."

"Actually, I just came to give a message, to Dark and Daisuke," Krad said while turning to me. "You can continue stealing from this museum, it doesn't phase me now. I just tried to stop you for kicks. As you can see, I'll be busy taking over the world, and destroying the Hikari Angels."

"Phat chance," Toji mumbled.

"So do what ever you want to with this place," Krad continued, "I doubt we'll cross paths again."

Krad then was about to fly away, but then turned around as I said, "Don't count on that!"

"Oh," Krad said, "and just why not?"

"'Cause I'll be right there fighting beside Toji, aiming to bring you, Narumi, and the rest of those filthy demons down." I said, "I have a new destiny, and it still includes taking you down."

"Talk about cute," Krad said sarcastically, "the Hikari Angel is bring a little helper on his journey."

"Don't underestimate our power," Toji shouted. "In fact, just to make sure you don't, I'll give you a taste of what's to come."

"Right," I said. I then transformed into Dark.

End POV

Dark's POV

Toji took three arrows made of light and shot them at Krad, but Krad dodged by flying up.

"Toji, you'll never beat me," Krad said. Then, with one hand, made an energy ball of light and shot it at Toji, but I quickly made an energy ball of darkness and blocked the attack.

"Maybe he can't, but I can," I said. Then I put more energy into the blast and knocked back Krad.

"You're going to pay for that," Krad said. he threw more energy ball at me, and at a rapid pace. I tried to keep up with him, trying to block his blast with mine, but he was to fast. He hit me and I flew straight to a wall.

Krad looked at Toji and said, "You're next."

Krad started throwing energy balls at Toji, but then, Toji waved his hand up and shouted, "Hikari Guard!" Just then, a barrier of light appeared in front of Toji.

Krad put his guard down in astonishment, but Toji took advantage of this, waved his hand towards Krad and shouted, "Hikari Slice!" Then, thin strips of light flew towards Krad slicing areas of his body. Then I got up and threw a gigantic energy ball of darkness and hurled it towards Krad, whick caused even bigger damage.

"Had enough?" Toji asked. Then Krad got up and threw two unexpected energey balls towards us.

"I'm going to enjoy taking both of you down," Krad said, and he flew away.

"Battle's over," I said to myself, and I transformed back into Daisuke.

End POV

Daisuke's POV

"You okay, Daisuke," Toji asked.

"For now," I answered, "but I still need to tell my mom about this destiny change of mine."

"Don't worry," Toji assured, "I'll help you out with that."

"Right," I said, "then let's get home. All this battling is making me hungry." And we then left the museum, nervous about how my mother would react to the news.

End POV

Toji: Okay, I'm done with this chapter. It wasn't too good because of my writer's bloc. Anyway, please review telling me if and how Risa confesses her love to Daisuke. Thankie. Sayonara.


	5. After Scenes

Toji: I started this chapter the day after I posted the last chapter, so I didn't get time to read my reviews. Actually, I read Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's review, (to Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan) trust me, it will definitely get more action-packed. Anyway, today, the disclaimer will have a special announcement. Take it away, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Daisuke's Shadow would like to thank Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Trunksgurl05, chrnoskitty, and RikuDarkDaisuke for reviewing his fan fiction so far. He loves the fact that he has you as fans.

Toji: And a special shout-out to RikuDarkDaisuke, who is still my favorite author. Yea RikuDarkDaisuke! Now back to my story.

Disclaimer: Daisuke's Shadow does not own DNAngel, how about you? If you do, would you mind sharing? Stop being such a hog!

-Daisuke's POV-

My stomach had butterflies in it. I was so nervous, but why? It's not like it is anything serious. I'm just going to tell my mom that I'm going to stop stealing. But why does it seem so hard?

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl," I said.

"Would you stop being so nervous?" Toji responded, "If your mom does get mad, I'll just explain to your mom why you're doing this with excruciating details."

"You just don't get it," I whispered. How could my mom agree with me if she spent years hoping to someday have a baby boy just to make it up to her parents? And how will grandfather react. I just kept thinking about it and thinking about it, which made me even more nervous. I couldn't take it for much longer. Alas, we reached my home. I walked up and grabbed the doorknob. I almost collapsed as I walked inside.

"Oh, Daisuke sweetie, you're home," Mom said with excitement as I walked home. Her excitement soon turned to confusion as Toji walked inside. "And you brought your friend Toji."

"Good evening, Ms. Emiko," Toji greeted.

"Good evening," mom said," still confused, "Daisuke, why is Toji here?"

"Well mother," I began, "I have to tell you and grandfather something."

"Well Daisuke, what is it?" Grandfather asked.

"Um, I have to tell you that…I…um…I," I said. Ten seconds passed before I finally continued on. "I'm not going to steal anymore." So far, no one said anything, which made me less nervous.

"I'm sorry, but when I steal, I seem to cause more harm than good. Most of the time, I stole just to increase my collection of stolen items. But with my destiny change, I will have a more noble cause for fighting. Some evil demons plan on taking over the world, and bringing down the Hikari Angel. Toji, who is the Hikari Angel, and I plan on being in their trail to stop anything bad the plan on doing. Please, I hope you will accept my destiny change," I said.

"Hm, I don't know about this, Daisuke. I'm going to leave this up to your mom," Grandfather said, hope mother would say no.

"It's alright with me, hope you have fun with it," Mom said while smiling.

"WHAT!" Grandfather yelled.

"Father, Daisuke is in high school," Mom began, "he has to make his own decisions. If he doesn't want to steal anymore, then let him stop stealing. Let him do something noble with his life. Besides, our basement was getting packed anyway."

"Emiko, you do realize that all those years of hoping to have a baby boy has now gone to waste," Grandfather said.

"Oh, I wasn't even trying to please you," Mom said with no fear what so ever, "I really just wanted a baby boy of my own. I actually liked the idea of parenting."

"Shame is you for not loving your father," Grandfather said.

"Oh daddy," Mom said. Then she walked up to Grandfather and gave him a big hug.

I sighed in relief that my mom was on my side. I turned to Toji and said, "Well, it looks like I didn't need you after all," I said.

"Yea," Toji said, "let's try to keep it that way. I'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke." Toji then left the house.

"See you tomorrow," I said, even though I knew Toji wasn't listening. I walked my way upstairs, tired of all that I had just done. I came to my room and I immediately fell onto my bed and went to sleep.

The Next Morning 

Beep, Beep, Beep, Click. I turned off the alarm clock. Then I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"You're late!" Mom yelled as I came into the kitchen.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked, "I always come down at around this time."

"Oh, you do?" Mom asked, "sorry, I guess now I have a little more free now that I don't have to write Dark's note anymore."

"You don't?" I asked. "Oh, that's right. I forgot all about my destiny change." I looked down at the floor and then looked back at mom. "Are you sure you're okay with mom. I mean I don't have to do this."

"It's your life Daisuke," Mom said, "I just hope you know that I'll be rooting for you. I'll be wishing you luck."

"Me too Daisuke," Grandpa said, "I hope you have fun with it."

"I'm not too sure if 'fun' is the operative word, but I will," I said.

"Good," Mom responded, "now here, take this bagel and get going before you're really late for school."

"Alright," I said while taking the bagel, "See you later mom, bye grandpa."

"Bye Daisuke," Mom and Grandpa said in synchrony.

I was walking my way to school, Dark decided to strike a conversation with me.

"Hey Daisuke," Dark said, "why did you chose to help Toji out with his mission?"

"Didn't I tell you that already?" I asked.

"If you did," Dark began, "than I probably wasn't paying attention."

"Gee, thanks," I said a little annoyed. "Anyway, I chose to help Toji because his destiny can help people."

"Oh yeah, that," Dark said sarcastically. "Well I guess it wasn't such a bad idea."

"So are you now getting a little to the soft side," I said anxious to hear Dark's response.

"No," Dark said, "but hunting that red hot chick will put more interest in this whole situation."

"Why do I even try to reason with you?" I said. Not expecting an answer I continued on my way to school.

At School

"Happy Birthday Risa!" I heard Naomi say as I enter the room. It was the same situation as with Riku's Birthday. Risa was in a corner wearing a light-blue kimono and all classmates, besides Satoshi, were admiring her.

"Oh, happy birthday Risa," I said while setting my book bag on my desk.

"Thank you, Daisuke," Risa responded. I saw Riku turn around as she heard my voice. She walked up to me.

"Hey Daisuke," Riku said.

"Hey Riku," I said, "What's up?"

"Well," Riku began, "while I was shopping for clothes yesterday, I realized that…um…all I really wanted was…um…was to spend…the day…w-with you."

"Really," I said surprised, "how come?"

"Oh Daisuke, isn't it obvious?" Riku asked. "I've been spending so much time with you, getting these weird feelings about you. Even that kiss you gave yesterday made me feel fluffy inside. Thinking about made me realize that…that…I …I love you. I know you already asked me to be yours, but the teacher introducing Toji to us interrupted my answer. So my answer is, yes, yes Daisuke, I will be yours."

And then Riku wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I fell deep into Riku's spell and gave into it. I continued on enjoying every moment of the kiss, but after about seven seconds I backed away or else I knew Dark would interrupt.

"Wow," I said a little out of breathe, "Riku…I…uh"

"Hey Daisuke," I heard Toji say. I turned around to see that Toji was signaling me to come to him."

"I'll be right back Riku," I said.

"Alright," Riku said.

I walked over to Toji to see what he wanted. "What's up," I said.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me with my destiny," Toji said.

"No problem," I said with a smile.

"Also," Toji continued, "I wanted to congratulate you on making to front page of the school newspaper. Takeshi wrote the article."

"What article?" I asked.

"This one," Toji said, holding the school newspaper.

I took the newspaper out of Toji's hand and read the headline. It read, "Daisuke's first date and Daisuke's first kiss from Riku Harada."

"TAKESHI!" I shouted.

"Oh," Takeshi said, "so you read the article that I wrote have you?"

"TAKESHI, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted. I then started chasing Takeshi around the classroom and then in the halls. He wasn't going to escape my wrath.

-End POV-

Toji: So how do you like my first fan fiction? Sorry if the "I love you" scene was sappy. I'm not really good at writing love scenes. That's why my stories are usually Action/Adventure. However, if I get some good reviews, I'll write a Romance fiction for my fans. It might not be about DNAngel tough. Or maybe it will. It all depends. Well anyway, please review. And don't worry; I already have so many ideas for my second fiction. It will be a lot of fun.

Author's Note: By the way, Daisuke is still chasing after Takeshi. Poor Takeshi, too bad I don't feel sorry for him.


End file.
